I just want a new life
by Jades Arrow
Summary: Jayden is a very together 22 year old, or at least that's the facade she puts on.Recieving her new job as a WWE assistant is the first step to leaving her past behind.She makes new friends along the way but what happens when her past catches up with her
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the story and a few characters. I don't own the WWE or any wrestlers.**

_Summary:Jayden Preston was a 22 year old with a business degree.She got her first assistant job with the WWE as Shane Mcmahons asisitant .Him being the new general manager of Raw, and the combonation of the shows were making it hard to keep things straight between him and Teddy Long.Of course she automatically gets on everyones good side but would they think differently of her if they knew her past.The past is what she's running away from, the thing is it always catches up with you in the end.

* * *

_

**I just want a new life:**

Jayden looked around her apartment as she finished packing her last suitcase. She wanted to make sure she had everything. She was a small girl only reaching 5'3 and weighing 102 pounds. She had a beautiful face with bright blue eyes and long brown hair that went passed her shoulders with blonde streaks.

(ring,ring)

She walked into her livingroom and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl. Were you gonna call and say goodbye or just leave me?"

"Hey Karie. I was gonna call as soon as I got packed."

"I can't believe your leaving."

"I have no choice. I wanna be happy, and get my life back on track."

"Jayden, I'm gonna miss you.Your my best friend. Chris told me to tell you to call him on his cell if you need anything, and of course you know the house number, and my cell."

"Thanks Karie. I'll call ya tomorrow as soon as I get settled in my hotel room."

"Alright girl. Be safe, and remember where you come from, and where your friends are."

"I will. Love ya."

"Love you too."

Jayden hung up, and then went to take a shower and go to bed. She had an early flight that she couldn't miss.

* * *

There were all sorts of hustle and bustle as Jayden walked down the hall of the arena towards Shane's office where she was meeting him and Teddy Long.

"Where am I?" She asked herself before she bumpped into someone rounding a corner.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jayden said as she looked up, and saw a few of most gorgeous guys she's ever seen.

"It's cool. I'm John Cena, and this is Randy Orton, and Dave Batista. You must be the new assistant we heard so much about."

Jayden smiled "Is it that noticable?"

John nodded "So you got a name?"

"I'm so sorry. Jayden, my names Jayden Preston."

"Well Jayden, nice to meet you. The office your looking for is right down this hall, last door on the right."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you all around."

She started walking down the hall as the guys watched her. Dave looked at John, and Randy.

"She is so fine."

Randy nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yeah.She seems really nice too."

The guys turned back the way they were heading and walked to catering to tell everyone they met the new assistant.

Jayden found the door she was looking for and knocked.

"Come in !" A voice yelled. As Jayden entered the door she saw a man on the telephone talking who motioned for her to come in and sit down.

"Okay Dad. I'll tell everyone in the meeting today. I gotta go because My new assistant just walked in and I wanna get everything clear with her before we go to the meeting and drop the bomb...Later dad."

Shane sat down behind his desk and took out some papers "So Jayden, how was your flight?"

"Long."

Shane laughed "Get use to it kid. I was kinda on edge about you being only 22, but your recomendations are outstanding. I think as soon as you get settled into the business you'll get the hang of everything, and have no problems. Now since the shows are being combined this week for good We're gonna be very busy. Can you handle that?"

"No problem. Just give me the orders and it'll get done."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now I put you in a room with Amy Dumas. She'll tell you what you need to know about the wrestlers, I'm sure. If you have any questions just ask.Now let's get to our meeting so I can introduce you."

Jayden nodded, and followed Shane down to the confrence room. When they entered all talking stopped, and Shane stood infront of the podium with Theodore Long.

"People the first thing I want to do is introduce you to the new WWE assistant. Jayden Preston."

Jayden gave a small wave as some people shouted out hellos to her.

"She was hired as my assistant but we have some news for you all. Teddy?"

"Smackdown and Raw as of today are now one show. We'll still have the monday and friday showing but you'll all be on one roster."

"Jayden is gonna help get everything in place and help with the scheduling as well as some other things. Any questions?" Shane asked.

Rey raised his hand and then stood to speak " With the roster combining with the matches for this week change?"

Teddy took the podium "No the matches are the same and the writers are fixing everything to fit."

Shane then took over "I want you all to introduce yourselves to Jayden, and Amy I put you two together so show her around before you all go to the hotel."

Amy nodded and as Shane and Teddy left all the wrestlers got up to introduce themselves and talk to the new assistant.

"I'm Amy Dumas a.k.a. Lita, and this is my boyfriend Adma a.k.a Edge. Welcome to the family."

Jayden smiled "Thanks."

After getting introduced to everyone She found herself in Adam's SUV rental with Amy, John, Rey, and Dave on their way to the hotel.

"So how old are you?" Amy asked from the passenger seat.

"22."

"Wow. Are you gonna be able to handle everything thrown at you?" Adam asked as he watched her in the rearveiw mirror.

"I'm a big achiever. I'll be fine as soon as I get some order kickin."

"I like this girl." Rey said putting an arm around her.

Jayden's cell phone rang and she groaned as she answered " I'm here, I'm alive, don't freak."

The guys laughed a little as Jayden smirked.

"Why didn't you call?" Karie asked on the other line of the phone.

" Karie, I just got here chill. I think your taking this whole adopted sister thing a little far. You just talked to me at like 6 this morning which is an amazing accomplishment for you." Jayden said laughing.

"Well call me later before you go to sleep."

"Alright chica. Later." Jayden hung up, and Amy turned in her seat to face her again.

"Older sister?"

"No. Best friend, but she's like my older sister.Not only that but her husband is a state trooper so she's someone you want on your good side. We've known each other for years and she's like my second family. Come to think of it all my friends are older and kinda adopted me.Weird."

Amy smiled "It sounds like you have some good friends."

"I do.I'm gonna miss everyone a lot. Especially Frank, and Tyler."

"Boyfriend?" Dave asked.

"No. Frank is like my brother and Tyler's gay, but cool. He's not a flamer. Frank always says I complete him. It's an inside joke that he came up with."

John gave her a weird look "Flamer?"

Jayden laughed "You would never know he was gay unless he told you. He doesn't act gay."

John finally understood.

"Well now your the baby in the WWE. Wait till everyone tries to protect you." Adam said laughing.

"I guess I just grow on everyone." Jayden said causing everyone to laugh.

They pulled up infront of the hotel and the guys helpped the girls to their room with ther luggage.

"We'll see ya's later." Adam said giving Amy a kiss.

"Later baby."

Jayden put her duffel bag on the first bed and started looking for some of her bathroom stuff.Amy took the second bed, and started unpacking her clothes.

"Hey Amy, is everyone else this nice?"

"Yeah a lot of us are. Don't worry, you'll fit in."

Jayden smiled and sat down.She was putting her hair into a ponytail when Amy saw some marks on her arm when her shirt sleeves fell back.

Amy decided to ask her about them later because from where she was standing they looked like long cuts on her wrist, but the girl seemed so together that Amy decided she was jumpping to conclusions and decided to let it go. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower while Jayden laid down for a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and check out chapter 2

* * *

Lita finished her shower ,dressed and walked out to the room where she saw Jayden asleep on her bed.Lita put her dirty clothes in her extra bag and sat down to watch some television. An hour later there was a knock on the door Lita rushed to answer before Jayden got woke up. "

"Hey baby." Adam said kissing Lita's cheek "you girls wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

Adam stepped inside with Dave Batista, Chris Masters, John Cena, Rey, and Carlito. Lita shut the door behind them.

"Jayden's still asleep, and I don't want to wake her."Lita whispered.

"It's fine. I'm already up." Jayden said sitting up and stretching."Let me change, and then we can go."

She grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

"So how are you getting along?" Carlito asked as he sat down on a bed.

Lita shrugged "She's cool. She's nice, and funny, and I think she'll fit in with everyone."

Adam saw the look her face "But?"

"I don't know. She seems timid like there's something she's hiding. I wasn't gonna say anything to anyone, but I saw some marks on her arm earlier. I didn't ask her about them, but I still felt like something was wrong."

"What kind of marks?" John asked.

"I can't be sure. I didn't get a good look. I may just be overreacting because she's young, and my older side is kicking in. I just want to get to really know her before I jump to any conclusions."

Dave nodded " We all have secrets. This is probably nothing."

"Dave's right." Rey agreed "We can't have everything in the open all the time. Everyone needs their privacy."

Chris M. laughs "Says the guy with the last name Mysterio, and wears a mask."

Rey shrugged his shoulders as the bathroom door openned up, and Jayden came out wearing a pair of flared hip huggers with a t-shirt, and her hair pulled up neatly on top of her head.

"Ready?" John asked.

Jayden nodded. "Yep. Also I just wanted to say that I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with anyone, but next time you talk about someone make sure they can't hear."

"Jayden I'm sorry. I was just worried, and I didn't want to upset you." Lita said.

"It's okay. The marks you saw are from a long time ago. I was doing something for the homecoming game in highschool and one of the wires busted on the float and cut my arm. It was nothing serious, but it did scar. I'm not mad that you were concerned, I just wish you would've asked. I'm not happy with somethings that have happened in my past, but I just wanna move on. "

John stood infront of her " That's cool. Everyone has a bad past sometime or another, and you should be allowed to move on.. We all still fancy you...so far." John said smirking.

Jayden smiled "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"Let's go." Rey said openning the door for everyone to hurry " I'm starved."

They walked into the resturant down the street from the hotel.

The waitress showed them to a table, and handed them menus "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um yeah I'll have a coke." Johns said causing everyone to order the same.

The waitress left to get their drinks while they all looked at the menu.

"Anyone wanna split some breadsticks?" Lita asked.

The guys all shook their heads no.

"I will Lita." Jayden said.

"Great. The sticks they have here are to die for."

The waitress came back and handed their drinks to them then took out her order pad.

"Do you need more time or are you ready to order?"

Adam put his menu down " I'll have some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich."

"That sounds pretty good bro." Rey said " I'll have the same."

" I'll have the sphaggetti." Dave said handing his menu back.

John gave his menu back " I'll have a cheeseburger with fries."

" I'll have a hamburger with the works and fries." Carlito said.

"I'll have the same." Chris M said.

Jayden looked at the menu "I'll just have the grilled chicken salad with ranch dressing."

Lita smiled " I'll have the same."

The waitress smiled " It'll be just a few minutes."

"So Jayden where are you from?" Chris M. asked to start up conversation.

" I'm from Maryland. Little Orleans to be exact."

"What did you do in highschool?"Rey asked.

"Twenty questions, I get it. I was in cheerleading, chorus, drama. All the good stuff."

Adam laughed "So a cheerleader huh? I bet you were prom queen too."

"No. I quit cheerleading my tenth grade year. It wasn't me. I never went to prom, but I hear I was nominated."

Lita put her chin on her hands "You didn't go to prom?"

"I'm realistic. I don't see the point in paying hundreds of dollars on a dress you'll only wear once to a dance that lasts a couple hours."

John laughed "That's my kinda girl. See I wasn't nuts like everyone in school said I was."

"No John your just crazy." Adam said laughing at the look he recieved from John.

"Well I think you would've made a very good prom queen." Dave said causing Jayden to blush.

Their food arrived and everyone ate conversing the whole time, Laughing at jokes, and getting to know each other better.

"You know what. My friends back home call me JoJo, or Jade. You don't have to keep calling me Jayden."

Lita smiled " See friends already, and you were probably nervous weren't you."

"No. Not me. Yeah I was."

Everyone laughed as they all paid their bills and walked back to the hotel to settle in for the night. Jayden got dropped off at Her room by Dave and John because Lita and Adam decided to go to a movie. After her shower she dialed Karie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kare Bear it's me."

"Hey J. How are you doing?"

Jayden flopped down on her bed and turned on the Television. " I think I was stupid to be nervous about this job. I feel at home here, and I'm getting along with everyone. I think I'm gonna like it."

"Good. I'm happy for you. Frank said hi, and that you better call him soon."

"I will. Have you heard anything about Colten?"

Karie hesitated before answering "Yeah. He'll be out in 2 weeks. Just don't worry about him because he wont find you. I promise."

"Thanks. I just want to get my life back on track, and I can't do that if someone is trying to kill me."

"That's not gonna happen. I swear."

Jayden wasn't sure to believe her but tried "Okay. I better get to bed, I have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay Night J."

"Night."

Jayden hung up, and laid down to try and get a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jayden found herself in a ring of a mess. She had to get some schedules cleared up, Matches set for the next show, all of Shane's appointments taken care of and in his appointment book. She finally decided to go down to catering and eat some lunch while she tried to make sense of some of the wrestler's schedules.

She was sipping her water when someone sat down across from her.

She looked up " Hey Mr.Micheals."

"Please. Call me Shawn. Mr.Micheals makes me sound very old."

Jayden laughed "Deal."

"How's the first day treating you?"

Jayden put her head in her hands "Very stressful. I'm just trying to get some of these papers straight."

Shawn got up and put a hand on her shoulder " You'll figure it out."

"Thanks."

As he left Jayden looked over her papers some more.

She walked down to the lockers room handing out the schedules to the wrestler's as she passed them. She knocked on one locker room door and entered when they said it was okay.

"John, Dave, Hunter, Randy, Ric, and Mark ( the undertaker) here are your schedules for the next two weeks."

"Thanks baby girl." Hunter said taking his.

"Are you gonna walk out with us?" John asked.

Jayden nodded " I just have to go grab my bag."

Randy picked his up duffle bag "We'll walk you."

Jayden nodded.

As they were walking up the hallway Jayden walked into Shane's office to grab her bag and tell him she was leaving for the day if there was nothing else to do. He let her go, and she walked with the guys to the parking lot.

"So are we gonna do anything tonight?" Dave asked.

Jayden laughed " Yeah. Sleep. I'm exhausted."

The guys laughed with her. They were halfway to John's Jeep when Jayden stopped in her tracks causing John to bump into her.

"Woah baby girl. What's up?"

"No."

They looked in the direction she was staring and saw on her rental car writing on her windshield.

She walked numbly over to her car not relising the guys were following her.

'You Can Run But You Can't Hide!' was written on her windshield in window marker.

Jayden's breathing started to quicken and she was fairly aware of the earth spinning below her feet.

"No." Was all she said again.

"What's going on?" Dave asked.

John shrugged his shoulders, and walked over to Jayden.

" Baby girl, what's going on?" He asked.

Jayden just shook her head. "How did he find me?"

"Who?" Ric asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jayden tried to answer but her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Thought you could run." Said a voice in a whisper "I'm watching you."

Jayden felt her knees give out as she fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You'll find out."

Then her line went dead. She shut her phone as someone leaned down infront of her.

" Are you okay?"Randy asked.

She looked up in his face and then shook her head no. He helpped her up, and led her to John's Jeep.

"What about my car?" Jayden asked as they sat her in the passenger seat.

"Leave it." John said starting his car, and driving them all to the hotel.

Jayden shut her room door and sat on her bed. Her mind was still reeling from what happened at the arena. 

She took out her cell phone and called Karie.

* * *

Lita and Adam headed to his hotel room where some of the guys where sitting and talking.

"Hey all what's up?"Adam asked.

He then saw all the guys faces and knew something was wrong.

"What happened, who died?"

John stood up "We were walking Jayden to her car to day and some sick ass person wrote 'You can run but you can't hide' on her windshield."

"She freaked out. She pretty much collapsed on the ground after a phone call she recieved." Randy said.

Lita sat on one of the beds "Where is she now?"

"Her room. Said she needed to be alone for a while." Hunter said.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay. I want her to know that we're here for her if she needs us." Lita then got up and walked down to her room.

As Lita entered the room she shared with Jayden she noticed Jayden on the phone with her back towards the door.

"Karie, what am I gonna do? I know he's the one who wrote that on my car, I just don't know how he found me or knew what car was mine. I thought he wasn't getting out for another two weeks."

Lita decided to pipe in at that moment "Who?"

Jayden turned around and saw Lita at the door closing it to come into the room "KArie I gotta go. I'll call ya later."

She hung up her phone, and looked at Lita.

"I heard what happened to you car, and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Jayden threw her phone on her bed " Thanks, I'm fine."

"You know, we may not have known each other very long, but I'm here for you if you need to talk. We all are here for you. That's why we call the WWE a family. We're there for each other no matter what."

Jayden let out a frustrated sigh, and sat down. "Things are just so messed up. I thought leaving home and coming here to work would help me get my life back, but I'm still in the same mess."

Lita sat down beside her " Do you wanna talk?"

"I'm afraid everyone'll judge me if I tell them anything."

"We wont."

Jayden nodded. " A few years ago I started dating this guy, and things were good for a while.After two years though he started to change. He'd hit me all the time, and at first I thought it was me. I tried to get a way, but it didn't work." Tears started to come to her eyes as she remembered everything she went through to get free. "A few months ago before I applied for this job he used a metal baseball bat on me, and when the cops came he was arrested for assault. Of course that only got him 3 months in jail, and 4 years probabtion. He told me that day in court he'd kill me when he got out. Karie told me he wasn't suppose to get out for another two weeks and that he wouldn't find me. I don't understand this."

Lita was shocked she put her arm around Jayden's shoulder. " I can't believe you went through so much."

Jayden cried into Lita's shoulder for what seemed like ever.

"If we tell the guys they can help."Lita said as she wipped her own eyes.

Jayden shook her head " I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet."

Lita nodded and they just sat there for a little while longer trying to make sense of the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and Jayden didn't recieve anymore notes or calls. She became really close with some of the wrestlers, but extremely close with Dave and John. Lita was still the only one who knew some of Jayden's past and she kept her promise about keeping it between them till Jayden was ready to tell everyone.

Jayden sat between Dave and John or the flight to Maryland. She was nervous about getting so close to home. The guys noticed she seemed distant this week as did the girls and other wrestlers. She seemed to be crawling into a hole all by herself.

"So baby girl are we gonna get to see your home today?" Dave asked.

Jayden shrugged "I don't know. I do need to stop by my apartment to pick up a couple more bags, and since we're only gonna be a few hours away I guess getting them now would be smart."

John looked at Jayden as she said this. She seemed so down lately, she barley smiled anymore.

" Are you okay? You seem really far away."

" I'm just tired. I'm fine." Jayden said giving a weak smile.

Dave put his arm around Jayden's shoulder and she leaned into him falling asleep quick.

The flight landed and after everyone got settled into their rooms they all decided to look around and go shopping.

Jayden drove the one van they rented while Adam followed behind her in the other. Rey,John, Dave, Randy, Trish, Carlito, Mark, and Hunter rode with Jayden while Glen, Lita, Christy,Ric,Shawn, Chris M, Chris Benoilt, and Chris Jericho rode with Adam.

"So Jayden where are we going?" Randy asked.

"I guess my apartment first, and then I can show you around my hometown. Plus I promised Frank, and Karie I'd stop by the Mall and see them."

Hunter laughed a little "Don't sound so enthused."

Jayden smiled a little. They drove for two and a half hours before they pulled up in front of a small apartment building.

Jayden unbuckled her seat belt "I'll be back in a few. Trish you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Well we wanna come." Carlito said in a whiny voice that cause the others to laugh.

Jayden let out a fake frustrated sigh "Oh alright, If you have to. I'll tell the others to go ahead to the mall, and we'll meet them there in about 35 minutes."

After Jayden did this everyone followed her up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and let everyone in before closing the door behind her.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be back out in a minute." Jayden walked into her bedroom while everyone looked around.

There were pictures of her and her friends on the walls and on some of the shelves, she also had a large book collection beside her bedroom door.

Trish was looking at a picture on her dresser when she noticed the flashing light on the answering machine. "Hey J, you got a message out here!"

"Can you press play for me? I can hear it in here."

Trish pressed the button then moved to sit on the couch.

_"Hey JoJo. It's Frank give me a call when you get this message. You haven't been picking up your cell lately and I wanna make sure your okay. Love ya girl."_

_**(BEEP)**_

_"Hey J, it's Jenn. I heard you were out of town working a new job. I hope everything goes okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with everything that happened with Colten. He was a jerk and you deserve better.I'm glad he's in jail. Call me sometime."_

_**(BEEP)**_

_"Hello Jayden. You probably thought you got rid of me didn't you..."_

Jayden stepped out of her bedroom and just stared at the machine. The guys saw the frightened look on her face.

_"You'll always be mine. I can't and won't let you go. You should know by now that things have a way of happening to those who go against me. You think when I put you in the hospital a few months ago was bad just wait. By the way I'm closer to you than you think."  
_

As he began to laugh in the machine Jayden ran to the machine and turned it off. She picked up her phone and dialed fast.

"Please pick up, please pick up." She whispered to herself.

"Hi You got Karie and Chris leave a message."

"Shit!" Jayden then dialed Frank's number.

"Jayden what's going on? Who was that and what was he saying about putting you in a hospital?" Trish asked as she stood up.

"It's a long story. Come on Frank pick up."

On the fifth ring there was a knock on the front door. Jayden hung up and walked to the door applying the lock.

"Yeah!"

When there was no answer Jayden went to look through the peep hole, but as she did someone slammed into her door at full force.

"Ahh! Go away!"

"Come on baby open up the door, and we can finish this bitch !"

"Colten go away or I swear I'll call the cops."

" You can't hide forever. Your mine! Got it!"

Jayden picked up her phone and dialed 911. "Colten your sick. I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"We'll see."

When it got really quiet Jayden hung up the phone and looked out the door. No one was there.

Jayden put her back to the door and slid down as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby girl. What's going on?" Dave asked sitting beside her.

Jayden looked him in the face and could see the concern " I have a lot to tell you all about my past. I just don't know where to start."

"How about you start with the guy who tried to break down your door." John said.

"He was my boyfriend. We broke up a few months back. He put me in the hospital when he beat me up with a metal baseball bat. I pressed charges finally after going through it for four years, and then dumpped him on his day in court where I knew he couldn't hurt me after."

"He hit you with a metal baseball bat. He could've killed you." Rey said sitting on the floor infront of her.

"That's what he was going for. I was living with him at the time, and he was suppose to be working late. I couldn't take the abuse anymore so I planned to leave while he was at work and dissappear. He came home early and caught me packing. Said if he couldn't have me than noone would. He was trying to kill me that night. Someone called the cops and they hauled him off as they took me to the hospital . When I came around 4 days later my friend Karie told me what happened and that he only got 3 months in jail and 4 years probabtion. I decided to apply for a traveling job as an assistant that way he couldn't catch up with me. Or at least I though anyways. I thought I'd be safe finally, but I was wrong."

Dave wrapped her in his arms " I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near you. I wish we all knew you then so we could've helpped you out of the situation. No woman deserves to be beat like she's nothing."

Jayden sniffed a little and nodded. " I'm so scared right now. I didn't want you all to get involved so I tried to keep it all a secret, but then I told Lita, and then the thought of having to come back here didn't help. I feel like I have noone, like I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life."

Dave put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him " Your never gonna be alone again if I can help it." He then leaned down and gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever recieved. As they pulled apart John sat down beside her and pulled her towards him.

"Your apart of our family now yo. He wants you he'll have to go through the whole WWE. Trust be your boy over there is like the great wall. Great wall Batista, the rest of us are the war before death. He want's some then he needs to come get some."

Jayden laughed " Thanks guys."

Randy pounded his fist on his chest "We got your back girl."

After pulling herself together a little Jayden walked back to her room and grabbed her bags then they all headed to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

After they finished at the mall Jayden told the rest about what happened and they all reacted like everyone else. They said they'd protect her to the fullest.

Lita and Jayden walked around the arena that night to prepare for The first Raw and Smackdown combo matches.

"So I noticed you and Dave holding hands at the mall earlier today."

Jayden blushed a little " Yeah. After my little break down he kissed me. I felt happy, like I haven't felt in a long time. After that he asked me to give him a chance to show me how a girl should be treated and I said okay."

Lita clapped her hands together " I'm so excited for you."

A crew man came up to them as they nearer the locker room a few of the guys were sharing.

"Miss. Preston you had a gift delivered."

"Thank you Mike."

She took the box from him and as he left both girls walked into the locker room. Lita went to join Adam as he stretched for his match against Shawn. Jayden went to sit with Hunter, Randy, and Dave on the lounger. John and Rey just entered after winning their tag team match against Chris M, and Carlito.

"What's in the box?"Chris M asked as he Chris B. and Carlito entered.

Jayden shrugged and openned it before dropping it to the floor and jumpping up off the lounger.

" Worms! Worms with a black rose."

Dave wrapped his arms around her as John took the box out to the garbage can.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Jayden nodded. " I better go check and see if Shane needs me for anything. I'll see you all later."

When Jayden left Lita addressed the group "She's gonna pull away. She didn't even reallt stop to see her friends today. She just said hi and then said she had to go. They looked really dissappointed."

"She's going through a lot, and I'm sure they understand that." Chris B said sitting down in a chair.

"We need to tell Shane to tighten seurity around the arena. We need to help her feel safe." John said.

Adam looked at Dave " This is a lot for anyone to handle are you sure you want to get in the middle of this?"

Dave nodded " I may not have known her for years but I know her. I have feelings for her, and I'm not going to say it's love because it's to soon to tell, but I will protect her from this jerkoff by every means necessary."

"It'll take her a while, but we can help her get back on track."Lita said. Everyone agreed, and decided that she was just as much family as someone who'd been in the business 50 years. They'd help her put this guy away for good.

* * *

Jayden left Shane's office with the paper's for the writers on next weeks match setup so they could do the storylines. She was walking down the stairs when she heard slight footsteps behind her.

She stopped and listened, and when they kept coming she decided it was probably a wrestler, or a stage hand.

She got to the last flight of stairs as somone pushed her from behind causing her to fall forward and land with a sickening thud at the bottom, papers flying everywhere.She rolled over and tried to get up but her back hurt so bad. She felt a liquid coming down her face and when she put her hand up to her forhead it showed blood on her palm when she looked at it.

She used the wall for support and finally got to a standing position as she was turned roughly and pushed into the wall. The person holding her there with their forearm.

"Thought you'd be protected around here?"

"Let me go, please."

He leaned down close to her face "Your mine, and you always will be. I had you first." He rubbed his hand over the front of her pants as she whimppered a bit pleading to be let go.

"Noone will ever have you the way I did."

"Leave me alone." Jayden said with as much conviction as she could muster, which wasn't much with the headache she was feeling at the moment. "You'll eventually get caught, and then you'll rot in hell where you belong."

He slapped her in the faceand started to unbutton her pants a little, but the sound of footsteps jerked his attention to the stairs. Jayden took this oppurtunity to knee him in the groin and when he fell to the floor in shock and pain she made her way to the steps.

"Help Me!"

Her attacker pulled her back and backhanded her so hard she fell her head the steps just as the footsteps that went from walking to running reached them.

"Hey!" Someone yelled as a guy ran down the deserted hallway to the exit door.

"Jayden?"

Jayden looked up to see Shawn looking down at her and pulling a hankerchief from his jacket pocket while he craddled her in his lap.

"Chavo go get help quick!"

"Si I'll be back."

Chavo ran up the stairs two at a time.

"We're getting help little sister just hang on."

Jayden closed her eyes a little and heard the faint sounds of Shawn telling her to wake up.

The paramedics took Jayden out on a stretcher as the wrestlers assembled outside and watched them load her into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital. Dave rode with her while the others stayed behind to answer questions.The police had been givin detailed stories from earlier today, and a fairly good descrption of the guy who attacked Jayden tonight from Chavo, and Shawn. The police went to question her friends letting everyone know they'd be in touch as soon as they had the suspect in custody.

A bunch of the guys were to say the least pissed and worried after the police left. Each one stating freely what would happen when they found this guy on the street somewhere as they piled into cars and headed for the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like my story. Keep reading and if you have any suggestions let me know, and I'll try to work them in.

* * *

**

Everyone sat in the waiting room waiting for the Doctor to let them know what was going on. Dave sat with his Head in his hands on one of the chairs. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up to see a cup of coffee infront of him, he then looked up and saw John holding it out for him.

"Thanks man. " Dave took the coffee from him as John sat down next to him.

"I hope she's gonna be okay." John said.

Dave looked at the door to the room Jayden was in "Me too."

A few hours later the Doctor came out of the room.

"I'm Doctor Malford. Miss Preston has a few bumps and Bruises. She has a slight concussion and also some bruised ribs. We'll release her in another hour or so. The Detectives will be in shortly if you all want to go in and visit."

Shane told Dave, Lita,Adam,and John that they could stay with her to excort her back to the hotel while everyone else told them to say hi, while they went back to go to bed.

They walked in as she was putting on her sweatshirt over her t-shirt. She had a bandage on her forehead to protect the stitches, and a bruised cheek along with a busted lip.

"How ya feelin baby girl?" John asked sitting beside her while Dave sat on the other side of her.

"Like I was thrown into a wall."

Lita pulled her into a hug "We were so worrid about you. Don't do it again."

"I'll try not to Li."

There was a knock on the door as two detectives entered the room.

"I'm Det. Johns, and this is Det. Gurney. We just have to ask you a couple questions."

Det. Gurney pulled out a note teablet and openned to begin writing "Did you see who attacked you?"

"Not his face, at least note clearly. He pushed me down the stairs from behind. He had on security clothes or at least an employee shirt with the WWE logo."

"We heard from friends that a guy named Colten has been threatening you."

"It wasn't him. I know his voice, and this guys voice was deeper. Besides he wouldn't press his luck this soon."

"What all happened that you remember?"

"Falling down the steps and then when I got up he pushed me into the wall and held me there with his forearm. I had tears in my eyes so... his face was really blurry. He...touched me a little here and there. He said that noone would ever...ever have me like he did. I don't understand what that meant, but that's what he said."

"Well here's our card. If you remember anything else just give us a call."

The Detectives left and a nurse came in with release papers for Jayden.

She signed them and then the Guys and Lita walked with her to Dave's truck to drive to the hotel.

Lita helpped Jayden change for bed when the guys dropped them off at their room, and after turning out the lights they both tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Shane called a meeting for all the stage men and security workers. He was gonna see who was incharge of that part of the building the night Jayden was attacked. He told Lita to keep Jayden busy for the day, and away from the arena for a while. He was also arranging with Vince to change the schedule so they could leave for the next town as soon as they could and get Jayden as far from here as possible.

"Lita where are we going?"Jayden asked as Lita dragged her through the hotel.

"The gym. You need to work out frustration, and hitting the bag, working out will help relieve the stress your feeling right now."

"I'm not feeling any stress though."

Lita stopped at the gym doors "Fear is a form of stress in my book. Come on it'll help you feel better."

Jayden finally agreed and walked with Lita through the doors where a bunch of the guys were working out.

"Hey sweets." Randy said taking a break from sparing with Shelton.

"Hey."

Lita took her over to the punching bag and taught her a stance " Now just hit it with all your might, and take out any frustartion your feeling on the bag."

"Wouldn't Yoga be a better alternative?"

"No, now come on."

Jayden started punching the bag and with each hit she could see the blurry face of her attacker, or Colten and her punches got more aggressive. Finally when she was done she broke down into tears and was pulled into a tight hug. She looked up to see Dave hugging her.

"Feel better?" He asked as he stroked her back to calm her down.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I hate feeling like I have no control over my life.The reason I took this job was so I wouldn't burden anyone with my problems."

Dave took her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled back he looked deep into her eyes " Your problems are my problems now. I really care for you, and as soon as we find the guy who did this he'll wish he never messed with you when my fist meets his face several times.

Jayden smiled. She wasn't use to this feeling she was having. She really was starting to have feelings for Dave, and it scared her a little, but she liked it all the same.

After eating lunch with Dave and learning how to spar with John she decided to take some time to herself and do some paper work she was behind on. On her way up to her room she saw a sign on the bulletin board and thought of a good solution for how she was feeling. She saw a way to get her life back in order, and to get rid of the fear she was feeling all the time now.

Self defense classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayden called the number on the paper, and arranged to sign up for the class that evening. She finished her paperwork in her room and after Lita left to go to dinner she changed into some sweats and got in her car to head to the Downtown Gym where the class was being held.

"First off I want to start by saying you are the victim, and everyone thinks that just because your the victim you can't handle yourself. Just because your a victim doesn't mean you can't get back in control. Does anyone wanna share a story with the class before we get into defenses?"

A short blonde girl stood up " I was attacked by my bestfriend. He thought we were meant to each other but I told him I didn't see him that way. Next thing I know I'm in a hospital and two weeks later I'm pregnant. When he found out he and some friends beat me up so bad that I lost the baby. All I feel now is anger. He's free, and yet I feel like I'm the one in prison. "

A tall thin brown haired girl stood next " I was attacked by a guy from highschool. He said I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He beat me up, and then left me for dead. Now I'm just relieved I didn't get raped. I went to counseling and it really helpped me work through my greif and guilt over me feeling like it was my fault it being my fault. I was able to stand up in court, and now he's doing ten years."

Jayden decided that these girls were sorta like her only with different stories. She stood up " I dated a guy for 4 years. He beat me all the time, but I was to scared to leave...One day when I did try...he hit me with a bat, and... he raped... me. I never told anyone because I thought it was my fault. I wanted to be okay after that but I'm not. He started the attacks again recently, and I feel like I'm never gonna be free. I'm scared of my new relationship..."

''Did you ever go to counseling?" The blonde asked.

Jayden shook her head no and then the defense intructor handed her a card with a 800 number to get a counsel near her since she traveled all the time.

" The first step is to get it out in the open, and then take control. You will get your life back, just let your friends help." The instructor said before starting on defense moves.

Jayden got back to the hotel late, noone seemed to be in the lobby. She got on the elevator and just as the door was about to shut a hand stopped it and a guy stepped on to the elevator. She got a weird feeling but didn't pay it any mind. When the elevator started to move up she took a glance at the guy. Something seemed farmiliar about him but she couldn't place it.

"Nice night huh?"

Jayden's eyes widened a little but she tried to keep her cool. It was the voice of her attacker "Yeah pretty good." She took out her cell phone and pretended to answer a call that was on vibrate.

"I guess I forgot to put my ring off Vibrate."

She put up her contacts and hit Dave's number while pressing send quickly " Hi baby. I'm on my way up to the room right now."

" Jayden whats up, where are you?"Dave asked when he answered the phone seeing her cell number on his caller id.

"I'm sorry my phone must've been breaking up. I'm on my way up in the elevator right now. Do you want to meet me at the elevator doors and then we can walk to Adam's room together?"

"Babe are you okay? You sound weird. Is something wrong?"

" Yes."

" Is someone with you?"

"Yeah, he is. Maybe we need to all have a long talk later about that though."

Jayden heard a cracking before her phone cut off and saw that she was almost to the 9th floor.She closed her phone.The elevator just hit the 8th floor when the guy standing by her hit the stop button and placed a hand over her mouth pushing her into the wall at the same time.

"Call the cops off if you know what's good for you." He said pulling a knife out of his pocket and putting it to her throat.

Jayden nodded yes and as he was putting the knife away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a can of pepper spray hitting him right in the face with it.

He screamed out in pain covering his eyes and falling to the floor. Jayden hit the go button and pounded on the door as it reached the 9th floor, The doors openned causing her to fall out into the arms of Dave. The police were there and apprehended the suspect on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked as she scrambled to get away.

"It's him. He's the one who attacked me. He threatened me with a knife if I didn't call the cops off."

When the cops brought him out of the elevator Dave ran passed Jayden and grabbed the guy by the collar slamming him up against the wall.

"Come near here again, and I'll kill you! Understand!"

"Dave man back off." John said as he and Randy pulled him from the attacker " Jayden doesn't need you to go to jail too for assault or murder. "

"Yeah man, let it go" Randy said then he looked at the guy " Next time you'll have more than just Dave to fend off. Tell your man to back down."

The guy smirked and then glared at Jayden as Lita put an arm of comfort around her whil the cops led him away.

Dave cooled off a little and walked back over to Jayden "Did he hurt you?"

Jayden shook her head " I think I got him more than he got me this time. He's not gonna be able to see for a while."

Dave smiled " I feel so bad about that..not."

"Where were you tonight?" Randy asked.

" I went to a self defense class. I wanted to try to learn how to protect myself without getting in between your schedules."

"I don't care if I have to put off matches to help you learn to defend yourself. If it'll help you feel a little safer than I'm there."

Jayden smiled a little before doing something she hadn't done yet. She pulled Dave down to her and kissed him. Dave couldn't help but smile, and neither could Jayden.

Dave kissed her again then took her to her and Lita's room where he stayed that night along with John, Randy, Adam, and Rey.


	8. Chapter 8

Jayden woke up the next morning more rested than she had been in years. Dave slept beside her the whole night with his arms wrapped around her tight to keep her safe. She wiggled out of his grasp quietly as to not wake him, and walked over to her bag to grab some clothes. She saw Adam sleeping with Lita while John, Randy and Rey occupied the floor. After stepping over the guys to get to the bathroom she took a nice long shower and dressed for the day in jeans and a Pink tank top. It had been so long since she wore a tank top because of the bruises she was always hiding she felt a little self conscious. She exited the bathroom and walked back over to her bag to grab her blue jean buttonup to put on over top the tank top.

" Your up a little early this morning."

Jayden turned around to see Dave sitting up in bed.

"I was trying not to wake you up."Jayden whispered.

"I was up before you moved this mornng, but it was really cute watching you walk through the maze to get to the bathroom."Dave laughed.

Jayden smiled."I was gonna go down to to get some breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Yeah." Dave got up and threw on a shirt since he only wore his pants to bed and grabbed a hat then they left together.

After everyone was up and about they met up at the arena, the Divas taking it upon themselves to teach Jayden different ways of protecting herself.

Dave and some of the guys watched from the middle row seats so they weren't noticed.

"I can't believe the girls are trying to help teach self defense." Shelton said.

"They aren't to bad. I've been beat up by Victoria before. Heck I still have nightmares about it." Shawn said causing the others to laugh.

"Jayden looks like she fits in with the Divas down there."Chris Jericho said watching her pin Trish as they were goofing off.

Dave nodded "She looks beautiful down there. She looks happy.Almost relieved."

John clasped a hand on Dave's shoulder " I think the animal is being tamed ya'll"

Dave shrugged him off " Jade wants to go to the police station today before we leave and confront this guy for some reason. She told me this morning at breakfast. Said she wanted to close this chapter in her life so we can start ours. Anyone wanna come with, because I'll kill that guy if I see him?"

"Yo I'm there."

"Me Too."

Alot of I'm there's were heard and Dave smiled as he realized what great friends he had, and also how they wanted to protect Jayden was awesome.

"Come on Trish. Let's show her some Stratus faction." Christy said laughing.

Trish did her famous move on Ashley and got the pin.

Jayden looked at her watch "Girls I'm gonna have to cut it short. We leave in two hours and I wanna talk to someone before we leave."

"Like who?" Lita asked.

" The guy that attacked me. The police told me that his name is Sam, and I don't know any Sam. I want some questions answered."

"Well we're coming with." Trish said slipping out of the ring with the other girls in tow.

"This should be fun." Jayden said to herself as she got out of the ring, and followed the others up the ramp to see a bunch of the guys standing there ready to go also.

They got to the station and the head Detective led them to a room where they could see Sam sitting at a table in cuffs but he couldn't see them.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Detective Johns asked.

" I have to do this."

Jayden walked through the door as everyone else sat and watched.

"What do you want?" Sam asked harshley.

" I just have a few questions that I need answered."

Sam scoffed "I don't have time for this."

When he said this every little bit of fear she was feeling went out the window as she slamed her hands down on the table causing him to jump a little.

" I think you do. After all what could you possibly have to do? Count the bars on your window? I think you'll have a few years to cover that."

"You got brave all of a sudden."

"No, you just were stupid enough to get caught so I figured what do I have to lose."

Sam saw the police officer behind her standing and leaned back in his chair " You want questions answered ,I want a deal."

"We'll see what you got first."

" What do you want to know?"

" First off why me?"

"Had a boy seek me out in jail. Said he had a proposition for me, and then he gave me your picture. Paid me nicely when I got out, and here we are."

"How much was I worth?"

Sam smiled "3 grand. Paid me half before hand and told me I'd get the rest when the job was done.You were a main priority."

"How did you find me?"

"Asked around.You'd be surprised what people will tell you when you pay enough, also the internet is there too."

"So Colten hired you?"

Sam nodded.

"You said something to me that first night you attacked me that doesn't make sense. You said noone could have me like you did. What did you mean by that?"

Sam leaned forward a little. " I was just playing with your head. Your boy told me about how he forced you into bed. So do you like it rough? I heard your a screamer. Maybe I wanted to see for myself."

Jayden got so angry that she balled up her fist till her knuckles were white and before she knew what she was doing she hauled off and punched him breaking his nose on impact.

"Bitch what about my deal?" Sam asked holding his nose as the officer picked him up.Jayden openned up the door.

"I was just playing with your head."She then walked out the door and into the room where the other's were waiting.She looked at Detective Johns

" Can you use what he told me to get Colten?"

The Detective nodded "We have your number to get a hold of you when we make the arrest, and if we need you in court."

Jayden nodded.

When the Detective left Lita looked at Jayden "Are you okay?"

"You know what, I am. I'm sick of getting into a frenzy over this whole mess. "

"Was what he said true? You know about Colten forcing you to you know...?"Randy asked.

"Yeah." Jayden then looked at Dave "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to tell you when I was ready."

Dave kissed her long and hard "I don't care about that. I only care about you.I'll wait for you forever."

"Thanks. Let's go before we miss our flight to our next stop."

Months passed, and Colten was still eluding the police, but Dave and Jayden were still going strong. She came clean about the rape and the attempted suicide, he even went to counseling with her.Jayden even stepped up from assistant to Dave's valet. Shane told her he saw some potential to be a wrestling diva with the right training so she was working with all the divas as well as some of the guys.

She was in the gym working out this afternoon when Dave and John approached her.

"Hey baby what's up?" Dave said kissing her forehead.

"I feel like I'm gonna die. I've never worked out so much before."

"You'll be great wrestler though."John said.

Jayden threw him a glare as Dave put an arm around her and led her to a bench to sit down.

"Tonight's my big match against Kurt Angle for the title. Your still coming down to the ring right?"

"Dave of course I am. I'm your valet now.Besides tonight you get your title back. I have to be there."

Dave smiled and looked at John both sharing a look that they were hiding something.


	9. Chapter 9

Dave sat in the locker room that evening preparing for his match. All he could think about was what was going to happen later, and he was excited. He wanted to show Jayden the love she deserved, and just how important and special she was to him, and everyone else. Mostly him though.He was tapping his wrists up when someone sat down beside him.

"Hey Dave-o, what's up? "

"Hey Ric."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good."Dave looked at Ric skeptically.

" Thats good. Now answer me honestly."

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked a little confused.

"Well with everything thats going on, and thats happened I thought maybe you needed to talk. You know get somethings off your chest."

Dave looked ahead at his locker "Honestly I'm pissed. Everything thats happened to her, everything she's been through and yet she still acts like nothing bothered her. She's still a great person. "

Ric nodded "She's a great girl."

"She's a strong girl. " Dave said looking back at Ric." All I wanna do is beat that dude to an inch of his life. You know protect her from everything and show her true..."

"Love." Ric interrupted.

Dave nodded.Ric gave him a manly hug.

"I'm glad you both have each other. Just remember your not alone. You both have a whole lot of big men on your side."

Dave laughed as a knock on the door had them turning to see Jayden walk in. She was dressed in a short skirt with a whit belly sweater on and her hair half down, half up. Even in the simplest fashion she was gorgeous.

"Are you ready?"

Dave smiled as he approached her "Let's go win that title."

Jayden smiled "Later Ric."

"Later doll."

Jayden and Dave walked to the gorilla as Kurt walked down to the ring. Jayden grabbed his hand causing him to look at her.

"Good luck."She said.

Dave took her face in his hands "Your all the luck I'll ever need."

"Thats so sweet." Jayden gave him a quick kiss as his music started and they walked down to the ring to the applaude from the crowd. Dave held the ropes apart as she entered before him, and when Kurt stepped back in after Batista's music went off Dave helpped her out so she could take her place ringside to cheer.

Twenty minutes later Dave got the pin, and Jayden jumpped into the ring to cheer along with the crowd. She gave him a kiss and then held his arm up with the title in hand. Dave's music was cut short as John's music came on.

"Yo Dave, props on your win, but I think you have some unfinished business to take care of."

Jayden tugged Dave's arm and whispered "What's going on?"

At that point sparks flew out of the ringside posts, but instead of fire like they do with Kane millions of rose petals flew out of them and scattered all over the arena. Jayden went to turn to Dave and saw the whole entire roster coming down the ramp, as well as Dave smiling a huge smile while he held a microphone in his hand.

Jayden looked around confused and in total awe as Dave spoke.

"Jayden I know we haven't been together very long but we have been through so much all ready. I know about your past, and the only thing I want to do is protect you from any further pain.I wanna show you life, happiness, and a spirit you never knew you had. I want you to feel safe, and on top of the world...I love you, and I never want to lose you." John came into the ring and handed Dave a little black box. When he openned it she saw the most elegant diamond ring on a white band.

"This is a promise ring that in the future when your ready, and we're ready I'll ask you to be my wife. Right now it means that I promise to protect you forever, and never stop showing you anything more than you deserve.I wanna promise you the world. You don't have to say you love me now or..."

His words were cut off by Jayden's lips on his. The show ended with the crowd applauding, and cheering along with the wrestler that were standing ringside.

"Yo where's my kiss at. I helpped pull this off." John said as Dave and Jayden broke apart.

Jayden laughed as she gave John a kiss on the cheek.

"Who all knew about this?"Jayden asked as everyone raised their hands including Shane.

Jayden was shocked "How did you do this without me knowing, and how did you know my size?"

Dave laughed "That was the hard part. John made some calls off a list of number Lita gave him from your phone contacts."

Jayden felt like crying. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

"Thank you all. I'm so...lucky to have you all on my side. Your the greatest people I've ever known. I feel very...blessed to be apart of this family."

Dave put his arm around her as everyone congratulated the new couple.

Dave and Jayden rode together in his rental car to the hotel. They were just pulling in when Jayden thought of something.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah baby?"He asked turning to face her.

"What about the whole Colten situation? Are you sure you wanna get involved in this mess?"

"I'll walk through fire, and back to protect you. I'm not going anywhere."

They got out of the car and walked into the hotel. Lita was sharing with Adam so Dave and Jayden could have some time alone to get use to each other.

Jayden took her shower first while Dave got settled. He was sleeping in the extra bed so she didn't feel rushed and she was grateful for it, but she didn't want him to feel put out either.

After Jayden showered, and after Dave was done they both got in their separate beds, and Dave turned out the light.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah baby?"

Jayden looked over to the other bed and through the dark she could see Dave's outline sitting up in bed.

"Will you sleep in bed with me?"

"Are you serious?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I am."

Dave got out of his bed as Jayden moved over for him to get into hers. He got under the covers and put an arm around her causing her to lay on his chest. She snuggled down and not to long after both fell fast asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave woke early the next morning and forgot for a minute where he was.When he looked down though it came back to him as he looked at Jayden's sleeping form.He leaned down and kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Dave I need to breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry hun. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay. I like waking up to you."

Dave tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss. Jayden allowed him access to her mouth and for the first time in a long time she actually felt her temperatures rising.

Everything felt right. Dave pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to pressure you."

Jayden smiled "Your not. Trust me." She leaned in and kissed him again.

Dave took her shirt off and her pajama bottoms, and kissed her entire body.

"Your gorgeous. I'll be gentle I swear."

Jayden nodded "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dave removed his boxers as well as her panties and placed himself at her openning. "Are you sure?"

Jayden kissed in response as he slowly entered her causing her take a sharp intake of breath for it had been a while since she'd been this way with a man.

He moved slowly in and out of her when she finally started to feel a pleasurable sensation. She started to move along with him which drove Dave crazy causing him to quicken his pace. They finally reached their climax together collapsing in the heat of the moment to catch their breaths.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dave asked his breathing ragged.

"Never."

They laid in bed a while longer before they both decided to shower and dress for the day. They both got room service and then made their way to meet everyone at the gym.

They walked through the doors and were pulled in different directions.

"Girl last night was so sweet."Trish said pulling Jayden to where all the girls were standing and talking pretending to work out.

Jayden was all smiles and Lita was the only one to notice this. She looked over at Dave as he helpped Rey spar in the ring and noticed he looked happy all over to. She pulled Jayden to the side .

"So how come your all smiles?" Lita asked.

"No reason."

"Liar. Fess up."

Jayden looked at Dave and gave an exasperated sigh " We finally made love. Oh Li it was so amazing...I've never felt like this before."

Lita squealed and gave Jayden a hug.

" Everything is going so perfect for you now."

Jayden nodded "Yeah. I wonder when it'll blow up in my face."

Lita cocked her head to the side "It wont. Dave loves you."

Jayden excused herself so she could go to Shanes office and do the schedules for the next week of touring.

She knocked on Shane's office door but didn't get an answer. She openned the door and found her papers then walked to her office to get to work.

She was working for a good half hour before she noticed an envelope on her desk. She openned it .

"_Thought you outran me did you? Your boyfriend can't protect you 24/7. Watch your back. Where ever you go, I go."_

Jayden's breath caught in her throat as she stood up and turned around to look out her window at all the people walking by. She didn't hear the person come through her door, but she did feel the hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh!"

She turned around to see Dave standing there looking at her oddly." What's wrong, what's the problem?"

"I found this note on my desk.." The tears started to lek out of her eyes " He was here. I know it. How did he find us?"

Dave read the note " I don't know but let's get you out of here."

He ushered Jayden out of the office and out of the building. They were almost to the car when they came face to face with the last person she thought she'd see.

"Colten?"

"Hey baby. Long time no see."

Dave rushed forward and grabbed him by his shirt slamming him into the car that was behind them causing the alarm to go off. Adam, John, and Randy came out so see who was trying to break into Adam's car when they saw Dave trying to shake a guy to death, and Jayden pleading with him to let the guy go. The guys rushed over to help and finally pulled Dave off Colten while Jayden tried to calm him down.

"This is what he wants. You hit him, he presses charges and then your not gonna be near me."

Dave looked down into her eyes and knew she was right.

"Who is this dude?"Randy asked.

Jayden turned around to look at the guy standing by the car rubbing his neck.

"Colten."

As soon as she said the word all the guys were on him as quick as Dave was.

"Guys don't! Please just let the police handle this ! "

The guy stopped trying to beat on Colten and backed off making some very rude comments. Colten looked at Jayden and smirked.

"Always the bright one aren't you baby."

"I wasn't very smart about you, and stop calling me baby before I let the guys go, and beat you to shit."

He heard the sirens in the background "I guess thats my cue to leave. Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Maybe next time you wont have the bodyguards."

Colten ran and jumpped a fence just as the police car made it's way into the parking lot. The guys shouted the direction that Colten ran in and the police gave chase. Jayden watched the car go, and couldn't help but feel this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Dave put his arm around her and led her to the rental car.

"We'll get Shane to tighten security."

Jayden nodded as she got in the car. Neither one of them said anything the whole way back to the hotel.

When they got to their room they had a message from the police cheif saying the suspect got away, but to keep an eye out.

Dave called Shane and found out that Shane put temporary security around Jayden's office, and even around their hotel room for a while.

"I'm sorry about all this." Jayden finally said.

"Don't apologise. I said I would do anything to kep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll get my chance with him and then I'm gonna take my time killing him so he'll know exactly what you've been through."

Jayden gave Dave a kiss as they got ready to go out to dinner with the rest of the roster to celebrate Ric's retirement.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two months since Jayden had seen Colten. She began to withdraw from the group, and even Dave. Dave noticed that when they had sex she was more or less in her own world.He tried to bring her out of it, but nothing worked. Even the others tried to no avail.She was drifting away and everyone felt helpless. They knew Colten was getting to her. They would see him on the streets every once in a while no matter what city they were in, but there was nothing they could do because he had yet to touch her. She would recieve notes so often that she began to just throw everything away whether it was from him or not.

She even stopped contacting her friends back home.They were in Dallas Texas today, and Everyone was at the arena preparing for the show tonight, everyone except Jayden.Jayden was alone in her office looking out her window at all her friends having fun, and practicing in the field as they sat up the outside ring for tonights show.

Jayden finally closed her bind, and took a deep breath.

"Finally alone I see."

Jayden didn't have to turn around, she knew that voice by heart. It haunted her nightmares for the longest time.

"I see you got my message." She said.

"Yeah. I have to say I was a little surprised to hear from you. So how's life."

Jayden turned around "I didn't call you here to socialize so cut the small talk. I wanna make you an offer that even you can't refuse."

"I'm listening."

"I know you started sending threatening messages to some of the girls on the roster, they just don't know it's you. I also know that your the reason Dave almost wreaked his car last week in Detroit because the mechanic said the brake lines were cut. I'm just glad the emergency brake worked.Threatening me is one thing, but I want my friends left out of this."

"I can't promise you anything sweet cheeks. Your the one who got them involved.Anything happens to them, it's all on you. How could they forgive you if someone "Accidentally" ended up dead."

Jayden sat down at her desk "Thats why I wanna make you an offer. At the end of tonight's show I'll break up with Dave and I'll put in my two weeks notice, but you have to leave everyone else alone."

"What do I get out of it?"

Jayden looked Colten dead in the eye "The one thing you always wanted...me."

Colten smiled that sick smile that made her want to puke.

"we'll see what happens. I'll lay off for now, but if you don't come home in two weeks it's open season, and I'm gonna start with the one you've been sleeping with."

Jayden's eyes widened "How did..."

"Thats right baby. I know everything you do. So you like it on top now well we'll just have to change that, now wont we. After all I like having the control."

He stood up and walked around to her side of the desk.Jayden stood up, and went to back up away from him but didn't make it to far. He grabbed her and threw her on her desk his hand tightening around her throat.He lifted up her skirt as she gasped for air, and undid his belt buckle. He slid his pants down and before Jayden could even protest anything he roughly jammed himself into her over and over again.Jayden let the tears fall as he violated her and choked her at the same time. Jayden could feel herself tearing, and wanted to scream out in pain but had no way with her air supply being cut off.

When he was done he left her on her desk shaking and crying from the pain he just inflicked on her, he walked out like nothing happened.

Before closing the door behind him he looked back in at her shattered form "Boy I missed that. Can't wait till you come back to me. Your in for a few nights treat." He laughed and then closed the door.

When the door shut the silent sobs that she kept inside as best she could finally came out.She rolled over on her side as she sat up.Pain coursing through her lower abdomen.She heard footsteps outside her office, and wipped her face off as best she could before her door openned. She got off her desk but didn't make it to far as she fell to the floor just as Lita, and Trish entered her office.

"Jayden!" Lita ran to her side. She saw the hand print along her neck and her bleeding lip. "Trish run and get help. She needs medical attention."

Jayden just cried in Lita's arms as Lita tried to comfort her.

Trish ran out the door and didn't stop till she found a paramedic.

Before the paramedics came Jayden looked at Lita and through her open sobs she pleaded with her.

"Li you can't tell... Dave, please."

"What happened?" Lita asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Jayden just shook her head and put her head back down in Lita's arms. Lita already had an idea of what happened seeing the blood on her thigh, and her skirt torn.The Medic came in and assessed the situation. Trish tried to keep everyone away from the office, but people were getting curious since they seen her running like a mad man through the halls with tears in her eyes.

Trish stood back out of the way and cried.

"Trish what happened?" Randy asked as he and Shawn approached her.

"I don't know. Jayden was hurt though."

The medic came out with Jayden in his arms. He sedated her and she was currently out of it while he carried her through the hall with a blanket around her. Lita came out after , her cheeks soaked with tears.Dave came around the corner, and saw everyone huddled around Jayden's office. He knew something had happened.He ran up to them, and saw how Lita, and Trish were crying.

"What happened?"

Lita could only shrug her shoulders and look down at her feet.

"Where's Jay?"

Trish saw that Lita wsn't going to say anything so she did "They're taking her to the hospital. She was attacked in her office."

Dave couldn't breath "How? How was she attacked?"

Lita couldn't take it anymore as she fell to her knees "I... I think she was raped."

Randy helpped Lita up as they made their way down the hall to the parking lot. Dave could only stand there to numb to move. Shawn saw this and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay man. Come on."

Dave could only nod and move without really knowing what he was doing or where he was going.

"I didn't protect her." Was all he could say in a whisper as Shawn led him to the awaiting car to take them to the hospital following the ambulance.They got outside, and anger finally reared through Daves veins. He pulled away from Shawn and Punched a dent right in the side of the wastebin.

Shawn watched this and knew that when they found this guy there would be hell to pay. Dave and Shawn got in the car, and rode with everyone else .Noone said much seeing the look on Dave's face. It was best to stay quiet for the time being.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayden woke up to white walls. She hurt all over, and she felt sick to her stomach. She knew she was in the hospital, and she knew why.

"I can't go through this again." She said to herself as she started to cry. "I can't."

She looked up when the doors openned to see Dave come in with an ace bandage around his hand.

"Hey baby."Dave said going over to her and kissing her forehead ."How are you feeling?"

She kinda pulled away from him "How do you think?"

"I'm sorry. Stupid question."

Jayden wipped her eyes "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

Dave sat down in the chair by the bed "It's okay. Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"Who all's here?"

"Rey just came with Matt Hardy. There's Shawn, Randy,Adam of course, and Lita. Trish was here, but she had to go."

"Can you bring them all in too?"

Dave nodded and walked out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later with everyone behind him."

"Okay. We're all here. What happened?" Dave asked.

"Before I say anything, I don't want you all to interrupt or yell at me." Jayden looked ahead instead of looking at everyone. "What happened today was my fault. I brought it on myself."

"No You didn't. He raped you, not the other way around." Lita said

Jayden snapped her head over to Lita " I called him there. I made a deal with him. I told him I'd come back to him if he left you all alone. He agreed. I didn' t...didn't think he'd do anything, but he was to quick for me. I'm sorry, I just...just didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Jayden cried putting her head in her hands.

Dave stood up "How could you do something so stupid ! He could've killed you. I love you, and I understand what you were trying to do, but we can handle ourselves."

"I'm sorry."

"Dave calm down. She's been through enough today, and you coming down on her isn't going to help." Rey said going over to Jayden and putting his arms around her as she cried.

Dave shook his head " I didn't mean to yell like that. I refuse to let you go though. I'll kill him first."

Dave then stormed out of the room. Jayden looked at everyone in the room.

"He was right. I was stupid."

Randy sat down on her bed. "He'll cool down. He was just worried about you like all of us."

* * *

Dave was walking out to his car when he saw someone standing by it.

"You must be Dave, I don't think we've met."

Dave walked right over to the person and grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the car a few times before he picked him up and body slammed him on the hood. He then grabbed the guy by the throat.

" We may not have been introduced, but I know who you are Colten. I'm telling you now, you come anywhere near her again or are even within 1000 feet of her I'll kill you. I'll go to jail for her as long as your not alive to harrass her. It'll be worth it to see you gasp for your last breath."

He said the last part tightening his grip around Colten's throat. He let go letting him roll off the car gasping for air.

"You..Shoul..dn't..ha..ve...done...th..at"

Dave got right in his face "Sue me." Dave then grabbed him up and dragged him to the security station at the hospital entrance.

The security guard stood up when he saw two men enter the station one barely breathing.

"What's going on here?"

Dave threw Colten into the wall causing him to slide down it from the impact. "Call the police this man raped my girlfriend, and then he just attacked me in the parking lot. I fought back, and brought him here. Trust me, the police are looking for him."

The security guard looked down at the half unconsious man on his floor then dialed the local police. Dave walked back into the hospital with a smile on his face.

* * *

Jayden sat in her room alone just thinking about everything thats happened. She knew Dave was mad at her, but now she was scared he'd leave her after what Colten did today. Of course if she went through with her deal she'd be breaking up with him anyways.

There was a knock on her door as the Doctor entered. " Miss Preston, I'm Doctor Smith."

Jayden shook his hand as he held it out to her. " I just got your test results back, and I thought you'd like to know that we found something in your blood test."

"Am I dieing?" Jayden asked thinking about how ironic that would be.

"No. Your pregnant."

Jayden's mouth dropped open. "Wha...what?"

"Your 8 weeks pregnant. Congratulations" The Doctor left as Jayden just stared at the spot he was just standing in.

"Oh my god.I'm what?" She said to herself. She thought about two things at that moment 1. what was she gonna do, and 2. what would Dave say?

Dave was walking down the hall of the hospital with a dozen red roses, and a big smile on his face. He knocked on her door and was surprised to see her sitting up,and dressed when he walked in.

"Hey have they released you?" He asked handing her the flowers and kissing her cheek. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

" I'm just not feeling very good. Why are you all smiles? I thought you'd still be mad at me."

"I thought about what you did, and I understand that you thought it was the only thing to do, but baby you have to relize that I can protect you, not the other way around. Also the reason why I'm all smiles is because I ran into Colten, and then he ran into my hands putting him on the hood of my rental."

Jayden went to say something but Dave cut her off " He's in custody. The police have him."

Jayden couldn't help but smile " It's over."

Dave nodded. Jayden got off her bed and threw her arms around his neck.

He hugged her just as tight as if it was the last time they would embrace each other " Your safe now. You can breath easy."

"Dave I have something to tell you."

Dave let her go and looked into her eyes. "What is it?"

" I'm 8 weeks pregnant.I'm sorry."

Dave picked her up, and swung her around in the air " I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Jayden smiled and nodded "Your not mad?"

He put her down lightly on the ground " Mad? I'm estatic. I can take care of you and our child. I swear you'll never have to worry about a thing...I love you."

"Can we leave, I'm so past this place?"

Dave nodded and grabbed her bag escorting her out the door.

That night they fell asleep with Dave rubbing her belly, and both so happy words couldn't describe it."


	13. Chapter 13

Dave woke up that morning and took a shower. As he was getting dressed Jayden walked into the bathroom and over to the toilet, she began to get sick and Dave walked over to hold her hair out of her face. When she was done he gave her wet washcloth to wipe her face and then walked out to her bag as she started her bath water. He got out a bra, some panties,a nice pair of stretch pants and a nice t-shirt with the matching jacket to the pants. He walked into the bathroom and sat them on the stool.

"Thank you hun, but I could've got them myself."

" Hey as far as I'm concerned you wont have to do a thing as long as I'm around."

He left her to her bath while he prepared their bags for their flight this evening to Florida. They were gonna meet everyone at the gym, and tell them the news.

Jayden came out putting her hair up in a ponytail. "I feel so sick."

Dave smiled "I'm sure it'll pass in the next few months."

"Let's go. I have to tell Shane so we can work something out with my maternity leave."

"You mean our maternity leave." He said holding the door open for her " You go, I go. I'm not gonna miss one single thing with our child."

Jayden smiled, as they walked to the elevator.

When they got to the arena they first went to Shanes office, and after telling him about the baby they spent the next 30 minutes with him going over what she can and can't do. Vince came in half way through the conversation, and he made it his personal vendeta to have anything she wanted to eat throughout her pregnacy on the catering list. He also called Linda and Stephanie who were both excited and couldn't wait to go shopping for maternity clothes and baby stuff.

They finally reached catering and everyone stood up to say hi, and welcome back. They were all relieved to see her up, and around so fast.

"Yo everyone chill a sec. We have some news for everyone." Dave said gathering everyone's attention.

John stood up on a chair "You all are finally getting hitched."

"No John. Close though. Jayden and I are having a baby."

"Actually I'm having the baby he just helpped create it."

Everyone gave them regards and hugs, along with a few kisses for Jayden.

"How far a long are you?" Christy asked.

"I'm 8 weeks. I'll know when I'm due when I see the baby doctor in Florida Wednesday."

"You mean we have to wait three days to know about when to plan the baby shower." Lita whined.

"Fraid so." Jayden laughed.

"Can I ask something without ruining the happy feeling?" Randy asked.

Jayden, and Dave nodded.

"What's going on with the Colten situation?"

Jayden knew that would come around eventually. She just though she would have a chance to tell Dave first.

"Well their gonna let me know when the court date is, and I have to testify. Right now he's back in Maryland under house arrest."

"Well let's not worry about that, we have a baby on the way. Another addition to the WWE family." Trish said.

They all sat down to eat every one of the guys jumpping at every little thing that Jayden tried to do. She wanted a drink of water Rey would grab two bottles. She wanted some bread Matt would grab a loaf. If she wanted to get up to get something else Dave or Randy was there to take her plate up for her.

Lita leaned over to Jayden and whispered in her ear " If this is what it takes to be treated like a queen I think I'll try to have a baby with Adam."

Jayden laughed as John handed her a piece of pie.

They got to the airport around 7 o'clock that evening and boarded for Florida.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't kill me but I'm kinda gonna be jumpping around in this chapter. Hopefully you'll all understand what I mean. Thanks for the reviews.**

June 16th Jayden and Dave went to their first Baby appointment in Florida.They found out her due date, and that in 6 more weeks they could detemine the sex of the baby. After the appointment Dave took Jayden out to eat, and then they headed to the arena so Dave could warm up for the house show.

Since she was off for the day Jayden was going to spend the night in the locker room with Dave and the guys. He held the door open for her as she entered and she was automatically swept off her feet by John.

"Well what did the doctor say?" He asked sitting her on the couch.

Lita sat down beside her as the others gathered around to hear "Well I'm due January 7th, and I can find out what it is in like 6 weeks. So by the time we hit Washington to meet Dave's parents and do the house show I should be able to see a doctor down there, and we'll know if we should buy blue, or pink."

"I'm so excited!" Lita said patting Jayden's belly causing her to get a funny look. "What?"

"Your rubbing my belly."

"Girl you just wait. When you start to really pop out you wont get a way from anyone. Stranger's will be rubbing your belly."

Jayden shook her head "I don't think so."

The show went by without a hitch, and everything was going great.

September came, and Jayden was barely showing. Being 5 months along Jayden thought she'd show more but she wasn't complaining. Today she was going shopping with Stephanie, Linda, Lita, Trish, and Victoria. They decided since they were in Cleveland they would shop in the downtown strip mall.

They were walking around the Baby Gap looking for a couple outfits. Since they couldn't see what the baby's sex was a few months ago, they were going to find out tomorrow.Today they were picking out some nuetral colored baby cloths.

"I can't believe your only that big at 5 months." Linda was saying as they looked around.

" I can't believe she can still fit in her clothes. I was excited about going maternity shopping with her, but she took away the fun." Victoria said as she picked up a cute baby sleeper.

Stephanie came up next to Jayden in the furniture isle "So how did court go?"

Jayden took a breath "It went okay. He got five years out of everything."

"Don't worry. Nothing to worry about anymore." Stephanie gave her a hug."How did Dave's family react to you and the baby?"

"Oh Dave's mom loves me, and wants to be there for the birth. Dave's dad already started on a nursey for their house for when we visit. They also said when we're ready to marry they want to throw the wedding."

Stephanie laughed, and continued to look at furniture.

When Stephanie walked away Jayden felt something in her abdomen and put a hand up to her belly.

Lita and Trish rounded the corner and saw her holding her belly, thinking something was wrong they rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Is something wrong?"They asked in unision.

"Shh." Jayden said noticing people looking their way " The baby just kicked."

Lita put her hand on Jayden's stomach and felt little jabs at her hand " Oh my gosh that's awesome."

Trish felt next and all three girls went to find their shopping buddies so they could feel too.

After shopping Jayden went to lay down in her hotel room. She woke up a few hours later to her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

" Hey baby. How was shopping?"

"Fine. The baby kicked for the first time."

"I missed it. I hope it's still kickin when I come back to the hotel this evening."

Jayden laughed "I'm sure it will be."

"Well my match is up next, do you want anything specific to eat?"

"No, just muffins."

"You got it babe. Oh also mom wants us to call tomorrow and tell her what her grandchild is going to be."

"Ok. Good luck in your match and don't get to busted up."

"Love ya."

"Love you too."

Jayden hung up and laid back down she hadn't been feeling all that hot since she came back to the hotel.

The next day Jayden, and Dave found themselves in the waiting room of Doctor Rushouse

A nurse came out into the waiting room with a clip board "Miss Preston."

Dave and Jayden stood up and followed the Nurse to a room.

Jayden had her blood pressure checked and her weight while the nurse wrote it on her papers "Sit on the bed,and the doctor will be in shortly."

"Excited?" Dave asked when he noticed her flinching.

"Yeah. A little."

The door openned and a nice looking woman walked in "Hello Miss Preston. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sick, but it's getting better."

"Well let's lie back and we'll see what this little bundle is gonna be."

Jayden laid down and lifted her shirt. The Doctor hooked up the ultrasound machine and after a couple movements they had a clear picture.

"Say hi to your baby."

Jayden smiled as she saw her baby move and make little movements with it's hands and feet.

"Let's see if we can get a heartbeat on here, and then we'll see what your baby's sex is."

Doctor Rushouse turned a knob and a strong heartbeat filled the room.

"Should it double beat like that?" Dave asked when he heard the echo.

Doctor Rushouse smiled and nodded " Congratulations, it's a girl."

Jayden looked at Dave "We have a baby girl."

Dave kissed her forehead as the Doctor made another movement.

" Do you have any names picked out?" The Doctor asked.

"Not yet." Dave said.

The Doctor nodded "What about for your boy?"

Jayden's head snapped to the side "Excuse me, you said I was having a girl."

"You are dear. Your also having a boy."

Dave sat down in the chair beside the bed "Are you telling us that..."

The Doctor nodded "Your having twins."


	15. Chapter 15

Jayden, and Dave rode to the arena in silence. Twins? Who knew, who would've thought? They pulled into the parking lot and after turnng off the engine sat for a minute just contemplating everything.

"Dave ?"

"Yeah hun?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Raise two babies instead of one."

Neither were looking at each other at that moment until Jayden turned to see Dave's face.

"Are you sure?"

Dave turned to face Jayden "We're in this 50/50. We can do it. We have our families and friends. We'll be okay."

Jayden smiled "I hope so."

They got out of the car and hand in hand walked into the arena. Everyone was sitting in the seats ringside talking about who was fighting who tonight when Dave, and Jayden came in.

Lita was the first to see them.

"Well what are you having?"

Jayden sat down beside her and smiled "A girl."

John jumpped up "No way. A little girl to spoil rotten."

Dave then laughed and looked at Jayden who nodded "And a boy." Dave said causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

The silence was so thick someone could cut it with a knife.

"Your having twins?" Hunter and Ric asked in unison.

Dave and Jayden nodded.

Randy stood up and slapped Dave on the back "Your not kidding when you say animal, are you?"

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"So any names?" Adam asked.

Jayden shook her head no.

Before the show started Dave took Jayden to the hotel room to lay down.

"I'll be back after my match.."

"Dave I'll be fine. I'm not due for another few months so I think we're good."

"I'll call before I go on."

Jayden kissed him bye, and locked the door when he left. She was sitting on the bed flipping through stations when the room phone rang. Jayden looked at the clocked, because wouldn't be calling yet or for that matter calling the room phone.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing.

"Look get a life, and call someone who cares."

Jayden slammed down the phone and looked at the clock. Her stomach growled a little, and seeing she had a lot of time to kill she grabbed her wallet, key card, and cell phone, and went to grab something to eat from the hotel resturant.

She walked to the elevator but it had an out of order sign on the doors. She walked to the doors that led to the steps and started walking down to the ground floor.

"We just had to get a room on the 6th floor." She muttered to herself beginning the decent.

She was to the fourth floor when someone started down the steps behind her.She stopped on the third floor steps when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. What's up?"

" Hey hun. I'm on my way down to the resturant to get something to eat."

"Why didn't you just order room service?"

" I wanted to walk, but now I"m rethinking it."

Jayden smiled into the phone, but stopped short when someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. The guy was wearing a ski mask and dressed in black, he also had a knife to her throat.

"Give me your money!" He said in a very harsh voice.

Jayden gripped the phone closed her eyes, and handed him her wallet.

"Now give me the jewelry."

Jayden took off her ear rings and necklace. She dropped her phone when she tried to take her ring off because her hands were shaking so bad.

"Hurry up!"

"I can't can't get my ring off. My fingers are swollen."

"Jayden ! Give him whatever he wants !" Dave yelled hopeing she could hear him as searched for someone with their cell to call the police.

Jayden kept trying, but the guy got anxious and grabbed her hand.

"It won't come off. I'm sorry !"

He kept tring to pull her ring out and was getting frustrated.

"Bitch !" He turned around in a quick motion looked into her eyes then ran down the steps.

Jayden stood there with her hand on her belly, she saw her phone still on the floor, and when she put her hand out was when she felt the pain, and grabbed her stomach. She sank down on the stairs crying as she saw the blood on the floor below her.

"Help Me!"

Dave ran frantically around the backstage area when he ran into Mark Callaway.

"Dude why are you in a rush?"

"Jayden. Something happened can you call 911 and send them to the hotel."

Mark nodded as Dave ran off to find Shane.

Shane was in his office talking to Vince when Dave rushed in.

"Dave what..."

"Something happened to Jay. I have to go."

"Come on I'll take you."

They got to the hotel when they saw an ambulance and a police car out front. The paramedics had a stretcher, and both guys could see the blood on the sheet that was covering Jayden as they approached.

"That's my girlfriend." Dave said trying to get through. The officer let him pass and he jumpped into the back of the ambulance with Jayden as she cried from the pain.

"What happened, Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine.She went into early labor, but we're not sure where the blood is coming from. The doctor can tell you more."

Dave held Jayden's hand as they rode to the hospital.

"I'm sorry."Jaayden cried as Dave kissed her hand and forehead.

"Don't apologise for anything. I love you, and our babies."

Dave sat with Jayden in the hospital room as the nurse took her stats, and monitored the babies. Jayden was still bleeding, but things seemed okay.

The police found the guy who mugged her and brought back her wallet and jewelry. It seemed it was a 16 year old dared by friends. The knife was fake and the boy apologised profoundly to Dave and Jayden. Especially when he saw the person he mugged was pregnant, and she was Dave Batista's girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

Jayden woke up the next morning and looked down at Dave as he slept with his head on her bed holding her hand. She couldn't believe that she fell in love with such a terrific guy. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt the babies kick to her touch, and she smiled. If anyone would've told her a year or two ago she would be this happy, and in love she would've laughed in their face.

Dave stirred a little as a nurse came in to check Jayden over.

"Morning." Jayden said as Dave sat up, and tried to wake up.

"Morning" Dave mumbled stretching. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?"

Jayden shook her head no. Dave kissed her forehead and then left to go to the caffeteria.

Jayden looked up at the ceiling when she started getting sharp pains in her abdomen. She moaned as the nurse came to check her stats. She heard the babies heart beats speed up, and that was when she started to pannick.

The nurse called the Doctor on call in and they both checked Jayden over.

"Okay we have to get her into delivery."

"Wait! I'm only like 27 weeks along. I can't have these babies now.!"

The Doctor took Jayden's hand "Honey we have to deliver these babies now or you might not make it, and neither will they. Your clotting, and the babies are under stress."

Jayden nodded as the nurse lowered her head on the bed and started rolling her out to the delivery room.

" What about my boyfriend?"

"We'll send him in as soon as we find him."

At the moment they rolled her into the room Dave came up the hall with Randy.

The nurse saw him, and approached "Mr. Batista. We have Jayden in delivery. She wants you in there."

"No see my girlfriend isn't due for like 2 or 3 more months." Dave said thinking she had him confused with someone else.

"We have to take the babies. She's clotting and the babies are in stress. She could lose them or she might not make it if we don't do this now."

Dave dropped his coffee on the floor.

"Dave!"

Dave looked at Randy "Call everyone. Let them know." He then ran to the room with the nurse and got dressed in the scrubs they supplied him before entering the room when Jayden was laying being prepped for her c-secion.

"Jayden no matter what I love you. We'll get through this together." Dave said kissing her forehead.

Jayden nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Here's baby (A)." The doctor said. "It's a girl."

"Is she okay?" Jayden asked looking at Dave.

He shrugged his shoulders " I don't know yet."

It hurt him to see Jayden go through all this. As the nurse cleaned off their daughter he saw how tiny and blue she looked. No bigger than his hand he felt completely helpless, but couldn't let Jayden see that. He had to be strong for her, but inside he wanted to scream, kick, cuss, just let everything out.

"Here's baby (B). It's a boy."

The doctor handed the baby to the other nurse as she went to stitch Jayden up.

The nurses worked at cleaning the babies up.

"Baby (A) weights 2 pounds and is 9 inches long. Baby (B) weights 2.6 pounds and is 8 inches long."

They showed Jayden the babies quick before rushing them to the nursery to put them in the incubader. Jayden cried as Dave tried to comfort her but he knew the tears were coming down his cheeks too.

"I'm sorry." Jayden sobbed.

"Shh. It wasn't anything you did. I love you."

The doctor gave Jayden a sedative to help her sleep a little while she was in recovery till she got feeling back from the spinal epidural they gave her.

Dave sat with her till she finally fell asleep. He walked down to the nursery and looked through the window at his children hooked up to all sorts of monitors, and he lost it completely.

"Hey Dave!"

He wipped his eyes and turned to see the gang walking towards him. Lita wrapped him into a hug and he just cried into her shoulder.

"How's Jay?" Shane asked.

Dave lifted his head and wipped his face "Asleep. She was really panicky afterwards, and the way the babies looked didn't help so they sedated her. They weighed 2 pounds and 2.5 pounds."

Everyone looked at the babies through the window.

"God works in mysterious ways man. It'll happen the way it's suppose to." John said.

Dave nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening Dave and Jayden sat in her room listening to the doctor.

"Your babies are having trouble breathing at this moment. We have a neonatologist coming in tonight to give us a hand. Everything is being done. Your children seem strong because they're fighting. The next 24 to 48 hours are the most crucial."

"Can we see them?" Jayden asked.

" I'll send the nurse in for you to take you to the nursery. You wont be able to hold them though. They're hooked up to some I.V.'s. The medicine should help with the development of their lungs."

Dave nodded as the doctor left.

"Well, have you thought of any names?" Dave asked trying to get Jayden to perk up a bit.

"Yeah, actually I've been thinking about it. I want to name them Miracle Hope Batista, and Noah David Batista. Is that okay?"

"They're beautiful names baby. Just like our kids."

Jayden and Dave looked down at their kids and felt that little pang of hope in the back of their hearts.

"Hey Dave I don't think God would put us through so much to find each other just to take our children."

"Me neither baby. Hey Jay?" Dave looked down at Jayden in her wheelchair as she tilted her head back to look at him " Will you marry me?"

Jayden smiled "I already had your children. Why would I say no?"

They watched their daughter move a little and smiled at the fact that they were improving.

* * *

5 days later...

Jayden sat in the rocking chair in her hospital room holding her daughter for the first time while Dave held their son. Both babies had did a remarkable turn around and were all being released in the next week if things stayed the way they were.

" So Dave how does it feel to be a dad?" Rey asked. Everyone was gathered in the room to see the babies.

"Definatly at home. I don't think I would have it any other way."

"The animal is turning soft you all." J.B.L said causing everyone to laugh.

"So Jay. Mothering seems to agree with you." Victoria said.

"I'm so happy. I have the two most beautiful babies. I'm gonna be a Mrs. here soon, and I've never been happier."

"So don't keep us in suspense, what are their names?" Trish asked.

Jayden smiled " We'd like you all to meet Miracle Hope Batista, and Noah David Batista. Kids, meet your family."

"Where are my Grandchildren?" Sue Batista asked as she came into the room with Jack behind her carrying their luggage.

"Mom you could've went to the hotel to drop off your things first." Dave said giving his mom a kiss as she took Noah from him.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see them, or you two." Sue sat down on the bed across from Jayden.

" Honey we want you and the kids to come stay with us till you can travel. That way you can get use to the kids and work things through." Jack said looking at Miracle in her mothers arms.

Jayden looked at Dave.

"Well Mom, Dad thats a great offer. We'll stay with you for a while, and then when the kids can travel we'll get out of your way."

"Oh pish posh. Your not in the way. We love you all, and your more than welcome to live with us for as long as you need to." Sue said handing Noah to Jack so she could take Miracle.

Jayden nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Dave helpped Jayden carry the babies into his parents house in Washington DC.

"Welcome home." Jack said as Dave sat Miracle down and went to grab the luggage out of the car. Jayden came in with Noah and was greeted with a hug by Sue.

"I'm so happy your all here."

"Thank you for letting us stay till the kids are old enough to travel with us."Jayden said as Sue let her go from the hug, and took Noah from her.

"No trouble at all. We're all family here."

A week later Dave was on the road, and Jayden was in full Mommy mode.One day she was feeding Noah when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

" Hello lover."

Jayden almost dropped Noah "Colten?"

" Good memory. It's been almost a year, I thought you'd forget me."

"I wish I could. You need to leave us alone or I'll call the courts, and daylight will just be a memory for you."

"So I'm looking at these pictures infront of me, and I have to say your children are beautiful. I can see you didn't get very big while you were pregnant."

Jayden was speechless. She laid Noah down in his crib and walked to the window.

" So what does this guy look like who's watching me?" She asked as she looked up, and down the street.

Colten laughed " My secret."

The line went dead, and Jayden could only look at her phone before she hung it up. She knew she should've called Dave but she felt like she would just be dragging him down. She sat in the rocking hair and just looked at the sleeping babies in their cribs.

" Takes a lot to know whats important in life doesn't it?" Sue asked from the doorway scaring Jayden a little.

"They're my life. It's so weird to feel this unconditional love for someone you just met. But I do. I love Dave unconditionally, and our children even more. I want to start planning the wedding."

Sue smiled " I'll call a planner in the morning."

Jayden watched her children a little while longer after Sue left, and knew what had to be done in order to secure the life of her children. She didn't want to ruin Dave's life or her kids, but she refused to leave them.

Jayden picked up her phone, and dialed a number she wanted to call a while ago, but Dave changed her mind. Now it was time.

Three months later Jayden and the kids were finally allowed to travel. The wedding date was set for May 21st of the new year. Jayden had the kids in her office as she did paper work this one evening, and her office phone rang.

" Miss Preston?" A voice said into the phone.

" Yes."

" It's time. Everything is in the works. Are you ready?"

She looked at her kids and then thought of Dave " Yeah."

The other caller hung up, and so did Jayden. All the wrestlers were out celebrating and Dave was going to be coming back to pick her and the kids up later at the office. She grabbed the two carriers, and before shutting her door she tacked an envelope to the door then shut it tight. Walking down the hall she took a look around then walked outside where a black durango was waiting. She got in the vehicle and sat back as the tears slid down her cheeks.

Dave reached Jayden's office and saw an envelope with his name on it tacked to the door. He took out the letter inside and felt the tears sting his eyes as he read.

_" Dear Dave,_

_I know this letter wont make up for what I've done, but I want you to know one thing. I've loved you from day one, and I know one day we'll be together. You helpped me when I thought noone would. You made me feel alive again, and gave two of the most beautiful kids anyone could ask for. You gave me a life when I thought mine was over. I can't tell you who , what, when , where, or why, but I can say that I'm sorry. I know you'll probably hate me for doing this, but I want you to know that I would never hurt you intentionally. You are one of the most important people in my life besides Noah, and Miracle. Please don't look for us. I promise one day thing's will be right, and then you can look up and there we'll be.Your my everything._

_I love you._

_Jay"_

Dave folded the letter, and put it in his pocket as he walked to his car, and drove to the hotel. Rey, and Carlito were in the lobby waiting for a pizza when Dave came through the doors looking like the world had ended.

" Hey man where's Jay, and the kids?" Rey asked.

Dave looked up, and they saw the tears in his eyes "She left me."

He walked past them, and they sat down in shock. News spread fast that night as everyone thought of their friend who was hurting, and where did Jayden go?

The next day everyone gathered around the meeting room in the LA office the news paper on the table.

The first article that got everyone's attention read:

_New case openned on one Colten Pierce. Charges go as far as embezzeling, and drug charges. A source for the police have beared witness, and has given a full confession. Mr. Pierce was recently released on good behavior and is now a suspect in several cases the police have open.Innocent till proven guilty? Only time can tell._

The next article was one that crushed everyone in the room.

_Local girl found dead. Jayden Preston was found murdered in her hotel room by a gunshot wound to the head.She worked for the WWE entertainment for a little over a year now, and was a well known face on the television. No body photos were taken but police informed the media that this case is at top priority. A memorial service will be held at the grave site as the family requested a private funeral. Anyone who wishes to attend it will be held after the burial at 3 pm at National Highland Cemetary. Our condolences go out to the family, and friends._

Dave walked with everyone to the Cemetary to pay respects to Jayden.John was walking next to him.

" Hey Dave? Why weren't the kids mentioned? Where are they I wonder?"

"I don't know John. I was wondering that myself. I'm going to search for them though. They're all I have left of Jayden. I want my kids."

John put a hand on Dave's shoulder " We'll help man."

Dave nodded as they got to the gravesight. Everyone was already gone so they had time alone to say goodbye.

Dave walked to the headstone, and leaned down.

" I gave you my heart. I don't know why you left, but I do know you were safe with me.I'll spend every moment looking for our kids. Like you said in your letter to me, we will be together someday. I just wish it was while we were alive."

He place the flower he had for her on her grave when he noticed something in the dirt. He picked it up, and noticed it was the ring he gave to Jayden.

" Hey Dave what is it?"Hunter asked.

" Her engagement ring."

Lita stepped forward and looked at it "How did it get here?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders and put the ring in his pocket. Everyone else said their goodbyes and left for their next house show. In Jayden's hometown.Dave looked back one last time at the grave stone.

"You gave me life too." He said in a whisper before blowing a kiss to the sky and getting in the limo.


	19. The End

**Epilouge **

**Two years later...**

A woman watched the television screen as Dave Batista came down to the ring to fight Shawn Micheals for the WWE championship. Two kids were playing on the floor. A guy sat beside her on the couch.

"Do you regret leaving?" He asked.

The girl turned her head She had short burgandy colored hair about to her ears in the shape of a bob. " Yeah I do, but then I look at them and know it was for the best."

" You have court tomorrow. Are you scared about everyone's reaction?"

The girl nodded " I can just see the headlines."

" Well Meg, I'm going to bed. You put Jenny, and Seth to bed. I'll wake you up early when the sitter gets here."

Megan nodded "Goodnight."

Megan sat on the floor with her kids as she watched Batista do a spinebuster on Shawn and try for the pin. She grabbed her daughter, and son and put them on her lap.

" Can you tell mommy your names?"

"I'm Miracle Batista."

" Thats right, and who are you Seth?"

" Noah Batista."

"And after tomorrow who wont you be anymore?"Megan asked the kids.

" Jenny and Seth." The kids said in unision.

" That's right." She watched Batista win, and smiled " Tomorrow we go home, and back to who we really are. I hope he gets my note soon explaining everything to him"

The phone in the house rang, and the man answered it.

* * *

After his match Dave walked to his dressing room where a crew man was walking towards him with a phone.

"Dave, phone call. Said it was important."

Dave took the phone wipping sweat away with a towel " Yeah."

Randy, John, and Rey were walking by when they saw Dave smile, and hang up.

" What's up Dave?" Randy asked

" Police just called. Colten was killed in his home last night by a gang member who the police shot. He's finally dead."

"To bad. I wanted to watch his trial tomorrow on Television and see who this surprise witness was. I heard he was going a way for a long time, possibly even recieve the death penalty." Rey said.

" I wish Jayden was here for this. She would've been happy."

" Have you visited her gave or the kids lately?" Randy asked.

Dave shook his head no. "I don't think my kids are dead. I think the bodies the police found were wrong, but I can't change what was done. Anyways some F.B.I. dude wants to talk to me tomorrow so I'm meeting him here."

* * *

Scott Myers walked to the confrence room with Meagn, and Shane. Megan was wearing sunglasses. Shane was taking them to see Dave, and to find out what was going on.

Dave was sitting at the tabel looking at the door when they entered. He stood up, and shook Scott, and Megan's hand.

" What's this all about?" Shane asked as they all stood there.

" I'm Scott Myers with the F.B.I. I'm here to explain something to you before we go public in order to avoid confussion. Also Megan here wanted you both to be the first to hear this."

" Hear what?" Dave asked.

Meagan looked at Scott who nodded to her. She turned to both men, and put her head down taking off her shades. When she looked up Dave was the first to recognise her.

" Jayden?"

" I'm so sorry Dave."

" What's going on?" Shane asked.

" I had to go into the witness protection program. I told the police everything about Colten from him killing drug dealers for their stash to providing them with papers of the money he was embezzeling from companies. I wanted to marry you, but as long as he was out there. We never be safe, and neither would the kids. I had to do what I thought was best at the time. I never wanted to hurt you, but they wouldn't let me tell you the truth. I hope you can forgive me."

Jayden was expecting him to yell or scream at her, but his reaction was far from it. Jayden found herself locked in a huge hug from Dave followed by a kiss on the lips. She had been dreaming of that for the longest time.

Dave released her and looked into her eyes " Where are the kids?"

" At my hotel room with the nanny the F.B.I. hired for me. I'll take you there after we go public, and explain everything."

Dave smiled as he held her face in his hands. " I never thought I'd see you again. You cut, and colored your hair."

Jayden smiled " I had too. I am so sorry that I hurt you."

" I still love you."

Jayden threw her arms around his neck " Me too."

They went public with the story shortly after her reunion with Dave, and after he kissed his kids a few million times they went to visit his parents who were calling every 15 minutes to know what was going on. Everyone understood, and even though they were hurt, were happy none the less to have her and the kids back. They all talked till there was nothing left to talk about. Remenising about the two years gone by, and just catching up.

They say if you love something it'll come back in the end, well for Dave and Jayden the Fairy tale ending was true life happiness.

The end...

**A/N: Well what do you think? Don't grill me to bad. Do you think there should be a sequel? Let me know. Thanks for the reviews and look out for my next story Twisted Secrets.**


End file.
